dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Frozen Sights
This is one of my first "Movies" In the dragon ball fanon wiki. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter One, Odd Sightings Eothe sat silent, watching the crowds along the park. He was a concealed martial artist; a friend of Goku. Of course. This, was nearly impossible. Eothe sat up as a power sparked. He stepped out of his seat, and slid out his sword. He then flicked out his wrist watch, contacting Goku. "We have a contact. Enemy or ally is unknown. Engage." He said, flickereing out into the air and launching out. The Z-Fighters had turned into a small military. Unknown to the "People." Eothe was kiicked to the side, mid-air. He shouted into the wrist-com, being slammed onto the ground. He fell, knocked out as blood dripped. "What the!?" Goku shouted into the wrist-comish watch. Goku flicked into Super Saiyan, and resented to Eothe's position. He looked to Eothe, and took his pulse. "Near dead.." He said, picking up Eothe and flying off. They arrived at his house, Eothe healing in bed. Eothe awoke in the bed silently, and looked around. He stepped out of bed and looked around. He realised he was in Goku's house. Eothe launched out through an open window, and bursted off. He arrived next to Goku, Goku fighting an oddlooking creature. He looked like Frieza, but different. Goku sent off a punch, Ice, the Friezalike creature countering with an uppercut to the stomach. Goku stepped back, pain surrounding his mind. His muscles froze for a minute, causing Ice to release a small Death Beam at Eothe. Eothe flung out his sword, charging Ki into it. It merely deflected it as he swung, flashing behind Ice. He placed his sword around his neck, and his arm around it. Goku regained his control and looked to Eothe. "What are you doing here?" He said, looking concerned. "I came to help." He looked to Ice, in his second form. He was about to be beaten by Goku, before his power went down through the transference into his normal form. Goku stared. All of the sudden, a rain of Ki Blasts came down, a Power Level flashing. It was near Friezas. He flashed behind Goku, kicking the Saiyan forward. Goku looked forward, spotting Frieza comeing at him with his tail. Goku gripped the beings tail, and threw him down. He flashed into Kaio-Ken, and flickered below Frieza onto the ground. He sent his arm up into the air, slamming into Friezas stomach. Goku then threw Frieza away, launching Ki Blasts. '' ''Chapter Two, Two Problems Goku grunted, flicking out his wrist com. He typed in a code, chanelling in Gohan. "Gohan. We need you. Coords are 2605." Gohan nodded, expecting his dad to know. He flashed into Super Saiyan, and took off. He arrived soon, looking to Goku knocked out on the ground. Eothe stood, damaged slightly, infront of a large power leveled Frieza looking creature. Next to him stood Frieza, smiling. Frieza drew his Ki slightly, not revealing his full power. He remained at 50%, just watching. Eothe made the first move. He drew his sword, and flung it to Frieza. Frieza gripped the sword by it's hilt as it came, and snapped it on his leg. Gohan flashed behind Frieza, punching him in the back, and onto a pressure point. This pressure point snapped, removing him from moving, in a paralysed state. The only part that could move was his mouth. Ice looked to Gohan intently, grabbing his foot. He swung Gohan into the air, letting him go. Almost in a second, Frieza's eyes glowed yellow as Eothe stared at him. "You are my slave... A warrior... like Ice. However; Ice is your master." Eothe gave in, his will being consumed. He blinked twice, his eyes going blue, and a bit red. A dark aura surrounded him as Gohan got up. He store at Eothe, surprised. Eothe drew all of his Ki into one blast. His Ki grew to about thirty million, on record for any human. Gohan realised one thing; this was the end. Of everything. Himself, and the world. They would all die, and visit King Yemma. So would the planet. Like Planet Vegeta. Gohan flicked his wrist com on, contacting Piccolo and Tien. The only remaining Z-Fighters. They arrived soon, Eothe finishing his charge. It stationed twenty thousand below Gohans. Piccolo stopped, sensing Eothes Power Level. An idea dinged in Gohans mind. He charged his Ki, appearing in Full Power Super Saiyan, under powered. He smiled, forming into a blocking stance. '' ''Chapter Three, Could This Be The End? Eothe smiled, drawing into the finishing blast. He aimed once more, to Piccolo. Before he could react, a large dark black Ki Blast spritzed out. It slammed into him, exploding. Piccolos corpse bled, himself falling to the ground. Piccolo grunted, as if a last word, life fading from his body. Gohan looked at Piccolo, and exploded in anger. He bursted into Super Saiyan Two, Ki erupting around his body. Tien floated back, Eothe smirking. Finally, Eothe broke Friezas grasp upon him. He looked to Gohan and winked. Gohan realised Eothe had broken free. Eothe looked to his swords blade floating. He picked it up, and slashed into Frieza unsuspectingly. Frieza sprung up in pain, then fell to the ground. Ice had enough, blowing through all of his Transformations. He arrived in 15 percent full power, standing silent. Ki erupted around him, his power level rising. It rose to thirty percent, and stopped. He smiled, drawing Ki into his hands. "Your dead!" He shouted, releasing many blasts, as if imitating the Barrage Death Ball he is. Most hit Eothe, slamming him onto the ground. Suddenly, Ice flickered behind Gohan, gripping his shoulder. He snapped it downwards, causing him to revert to his normal form. He noticed his Ki was knocked off, unable to use even a simple Ki Blast. Ice chuckled, and then said "Heh. Lost your Ki, eh?" Kicking him into the air. Gohan was stunned with surprisal, unable to move for a second. Ice formed Ki into his fingers, Gohan falling to the ground. He dropped onto his back, able to move one leg, and one arm. Nothing yet. He had to wait. "Now, I've had enough!" He said, forming a Full Power Death Beam. It flew from his finger, slamming into Gohan. At the last second, Gohan managed to use a tiny bit of Ki to form an energy shield, to kill off atleast a small bit of power. He then moved his arm inplace of his heart, the Death Beam slamming into the arm. He exploded in pain, shouting odd words. The Death Beam stopped, out of power. He was alive, Gohan was, but stunned. Goku, was near dead. Gohan, near dead. Tien, just watching, and Eothe knocked out, and near dead. Was this it? Was this the end? No. Tien thought. "NO! TRI-BEAM HAAAAAA!" He shouted, releasing a beam into Ice. Ice exerted his energy into a small shield, draining the slacking Tri-Beam away. Tien was drained, all of his power wasted into one move. Ice reverted back to his second form, releasing a Ki Blast into Tien. Tien fell as it hit, fatally injured. This was a new age. An age of evil. Ice smiled, and looked down. Piccolo was waking. He released a small Ki Wave, slamming into Piccolo. Piccolo grunted, and died. Ice gripped his father and flew off. ''Chapter Four, A New Beginning. ''Rain poured down many years later. This was a true beginning. Of evil. Frieza chuckled, some of his soldiers revived. He owned Earth now. He was about to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to achieve his ultimate form. Tien awoke, out of pain. He looked to a smiling Gohan. "Hehey!" He said, keeping his power level low. "What happended, Gohan?" Tien said, looking around. "Ice and Frieza. Remember?" Gohan replied. "Oh. Right." Tien said. Gohan filled him in with the rest. Right now, you might be thinking: "Hey. Look! Dialouge in one of Nexus's story!" Yes, i'm trying to remake Dialog, for the fact that my stories have been lacking it. Frieza looked around as he stepped into the Time Chamber; he walked out of the building, and gasped. Ice followed in behind him, nodding to Frieza. Frieza reverted to five percent full power, matching Ice's in his second form. They fought gently, then roughed it up. Ice ascended to his third form, Frieza going 50%. The area around them flashed. Frieza went 100%, matching Ice. He sent out many punches, Ice deflecting them all. He kicked ice in the chest, Ice grasping his chest, and stayed off guard. Frieza smiled, kicking Ice into the air. Ice flew into the air, Frieza releasing a guided Ki Blast. It slammed into Ice, having him tumble backwards. Frieza stopped Ice, powering up. (Gonna pull a Gohan!) His power pulled upwards, transforming himself into a new form. A few hours later, and days (technically four months in time chamber rules) they stepped out. Frieza in his new Final Form, and Ice in his. They both looked at eachother and smiled. Ice and Frieza released large dark energy blasts into the sky, opening a portal to HFLL. Dodoria and Zarbon, more powerful than before, came out. Dodoria and Zarbon came with two Frieza Soldiers behind each of them. They stood as Frieza came out in his fifth form. They both smiled. "Lord Frieza. Lovely to see you." They said, as Frieza floated into the air. Ice followed, unknown of the training going on beyond them. Goku was now a Super Saiyan 3. Perhaps enough to defeat Ice and Frieza. Maybe not, this time. Gohan recently went back to the Supreme Planet of the Kais, and became unlocked once more. Both used Instant Transmission, and arrived at Kamis Lookout. Gohan charged his Ki, along with Goku. The ground around them shook. Frieza and Ice smiled, pointing at the two warriors. "Zarbon. Dodoria, send out your soldiers." Ice said. They both nodded, high power leveled soldiers at twelve million surrounded them. Goku rose into the air, and sent out an Expanded Enery Blast. It ultimately formed into smaller blasts, ramming into all of the soldiers. They died, and fell to the ground. Dodoria and Zarbon rose up to the challenge, as Cui came out from the portal, and it closed. Cui looked at Gohan, and released rapid Energy Waves. They hit, doing nothing of course. Underground, Eothe met someone whom he could not keep his eyes off of. ''Chapter Five, Romance. ''Eothe sat and watched her take a seat. "What are we doing today, Eothe?" She asked. Eothe stuttered, than said "Letting Goku and Gohan handle Frieza and Ice. From what i've sensed, he has more comrades." "I see. I'll be back." Sylis said, floating into the air, and going out through a hole. Eothe was amazed, practically in love. She was weak, but Eothe didn't care. Sylis was good enough for him. Eothe followed, concealing his power. He came out, to find Sylis fighing soldiers more powerful then her. One punched her, hard. Eothe was enraged, and launched out. "Leave her alone!" He shouted, kicking the soldier away. The soldier fainted from the pain, probably agreeing with the faint. Then, came the shock. Eothe looked to the other soldier with the laser cannon. He squinted, and the Soldier ran away. (I'm not pulling a classic. "Oh. Your my hero!") Eothe smiled, looking back to Sylis. "Sylis. Are you okay?" He said, lifting her up. "Yeah, i'm alright. Thanks." She said, giving him a hug. Eothe went into shock for a few seconds, feeling actual passion from the hug. He awoke from such things, and looked to Sylis. "Don't go back out into danger." Eothe said, floating back into the underground base. Sylis followed, actually feeling loved. (Uh oh. the authors getting actual romance in one of his shortish stories!) Sylis looked down, stareing at Eothe. "Uh. Eothe." She said, actually saying what was in her mind. "Thank you.. For back there." She continued, and stopped. "No Problem." Eothe said, looking back at her. '''Good lord, please help me. '''He thought, and walked on. Inside a fridge, surprisingly somehow sustained underground, he took out a water bottle and sat down. He twisted off the cap, unable to move his eyes from Sylis. He was stuck on her. This was bad. He needed to focus on the main battle. He couldn't. All of his training, gone. His only thought: She's.. beautiful. But a bit younger than him. Even so. Eothe needed to clear his mind. He knew about it. He floated outside, and off a few miles. He encountered the fleeing Cui from the battle, and dropkicked him. Cui flipped back to his feet, from his hands. He launched many Ki Blasts midair, Eothe twirling out his sword. He deflected one back, slamming it into Cui. Cui tumbled backwards, damaged. Eothe smiled, throwing his sword into Cui's head. It slammed through his head, blood pouring out. (This is as gross as it gets) He slipped out the sword, whiping it off in the surrounding grass. Then, he sheathed it and walked off. He continued walking, sensing the fight in Kami's Lookout. He launched off to the fight. ''Chapter Six, The End of Ice. ''Dodoria, and Zarbon had died (skipped it, felt boring). All who was left was Gohan and Ice, Frieza and Goku. This was the end. An uprising. Eothe followed, Power concealed. No one noticed him. Gohan, in his Ultimate form, launched out to Ice. They clashed elbows, Power Levels raging. The ground around them shook at each hit. They clashed and clashed, Power Levels nearly equal. Eothe watched from a tree, intrested. Sylis had followed. But even so. Gohan kicked Ice into the air, as he went after him. Ice simply sent out a Ki Wave, sending Gohan backwards. Gohan signalled Goku, Goku kicking down Ice. Gohan flickered behind Ice, kicking him back into the air. Gohan was merely toying. He wanted to have some fun. However, Ice was done. He went all out, along with Gohan. The real fight was about to begin. Gohan slipped behind Ice, and gripped his tail. He threw Ice off the tower, blasting off at him. Punch by punch went off, making Ice lower. Ice groaned, his back worn out. '' ''Ice rolled over midair, whipping Gohan with his tail. Gohan grabbed his tail, mixing Ki in his hands. Ice shouted, his tail heating up. Gohan had enough, launching out several small Ki Waves. They finally hit the ground, Gohan bouncing off. But Ice, however, stayed on the ground in pain. "Ma...Sen..." Gohan said, charging Ki in his two hands above his head. "Ko... HAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, releasing the beam into Ice. Ice was paralysed, unable to move. The Masenko hit Ice, ripping his body apart, peice by peice. Ice sent out one grunt, and died. Right in his spot. Frieza could feel his son, dead. He grunted, and launched off at Goku. Gohan rose up, to help his father. ''Chapter Seven, Could this be Friezas End? ''Goku launched off, elbows crashing once more. Gohan joined up, kicking Frieza into the air. Goku went Kaioken, mid Super Saiyan 3, making a Super Kaioken 3. Goku gripped Frieza's tail, as he came down from mid air, and swung him around, letting go. Gohan released many Ki Blasts, sending Frieza flying fruther. Goku then cupped his hands, Frieza recovering as the two had there blasts ready. "Kame... Hame... HAAAAAAAA!" They yelled, releasing the waves. They both slammed into Frieza, sending him off the lookout. Frieza smilled in the blasts, floating back up, majorly damaged. But not enough to kill him. Frieza released rapid Death Beams, slamming around Goku and Gohan. Goku deflected one, the rest missing. This was not Frieza's day. Frieza smiled, throwing a small, instantly formed, barrage death ball into the air. It formed a large cyclone, leading to HFLL. Frieza smiled, fleeing from the battlefield. Soldiers surrounded Gohan and Goku, as enemys tore out from HFLL. Category:Canon Respecting